


Dance Of Eternity

by Queen_Bee_666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bee_666/pseuds/Queen_Bee_666
Summary: Hello! My name is Bailee and I have just started posting on ArchiveOfOurOwn. I hope y'all enjoy my content!
Kudos: 1
Collections: One-Shot Poetry





	Dance Of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Bailee and I have just started posting on ArchiveOfOurOwn. I hope y'all enjoy my content!

_ In the flicker of a candles flame, _

_ Drawn into the night, _

_ Fairies dance in circles, _

_ The stars above and bright. _

_ Guided by the moonlight _

_ To walk along the path, _

_ You will hear them whisper _

_ And you will hear them laugh. _

_ “Stay with us forever more, _

_ Humans, come and see. _

_ The Fae are dancing, _

_ Bright and gay, _

_ ‘Round the fairy ring. _

_ Dance in time with us, we call, _

_ Dance for eternity. _

_ For once you start, dear human, _

_ You’ll never be able to leave.” _


End file.
